Scars
by InsomniaticDreamer
Summary: Cece Jones knows all about abuse. Her dad saw to that. So when Rocky comes from a date battered and bruised, Cece knows something's up, and is determined to stop it. Cece/Ty and Rocky/Deuce. Warning: ABUSE/RAPE/SWEARING. Finished!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up! **

**A/N: So, i've been planning this story for months, and I finally got around to writing it! Enjoy! This is just a prologue, but it's a must-read! Don't skip ahead!**

* * *

><p><em>A 7-year-old Cece skipped home from school, her much-too-big backpack swinging behind her as she went. When she got home she heard her parents whispering in the kitchen. She crept down the hall to listen in...<em>

"_What do mean she's dyslexic?" Her father hissed angrily. They were talking about her!_

"_James, we've suspected this for a long time, it's not a big deal." her mother replied, calmly._

"_Yes, it's a big deal! My daughter is retarded! She's not normal. It must be your goddamn fault, I don't have any freakish relatives. She got this from you"_

"_Excuse me? It's not a disease! And our daughter is not a freak! If anything, don't be blaming me, she's your child, too." she whispered violently._

_She heard the crack of his father's hand on her mother's face. Her eyes widened as her mother stammered, "What the hell, James! Don't you dare treat me like that, don't you fucking dare!"_

"_I'll treat you however I want to, bitch." He shouted, and Cece heard him shove her mother into the table, heard her mother's gasp of pain. _

_Cece ran down the hall to Flynn's room. The two-year-old boy looked up at her with fear written all over his face, "Mommy and daddy are fighting." He said, scared, "I don't like it when they fight."_

_Cece held him close, and he fell asleep on her shoulder. _

0o0o0o0o0o0

"_What did you say?" The teen boy said, looking angrily at the girl holding his hand._

"_I said that guy was kinda cute."_

"_I don't want you looking at other guys, okay? So don't."_

"_But I'm not blind, so when they walk by, I can't just not see them." She replied playfully, not sensing his anger._

"_Don't you get smart with me!" He yelled, grabbing her wrists. He squeezed her wrists, looking down at her with an unfamiliar fire in his eyes._

"_Danny! Danny, you're hurting me! Danny, please stop!" She gasped, panicked._

_He looked down at his hands, violently gripping her wrists, "Oh my god," he whispered, letting go of her wrists, regret obvious in his eyes, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just love you so much, that when you said that other guy was cute, I got so jealous. I overreacted. I'm sorry."_

"_It's all right, Danny, you didn't mean to."_

"_I'll make it up to you, I promise."_

"_No, you don't have to."_

"_No really, I want to make it up to you. How about this. I'll take you to a fancy, expensive restaurant for dinner on Friday, 'kay?"_

_The girl beamed up at him, and laced her fingers in his._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So… what do you think? Review?**


	2. Chapter 1 Cece

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up!**_

_**READ**: _In odd-numbered chapters_** (odd numbered chapters are Cece-centric)** italics _mean flash-backs.

In even-numbered chapters **(**_**Rocky-centric chapters)** italics_ are a little voice in the back of her head, trying to help her...

* * *

><p>Cece sighed as she sat at the table of the café next to her apartment building. These days, it seemed that her and Rocky were being driven further and further apart. And she did <em>not<em> like it.

"Hey, Cece, 'sup?" Ty asked, concerned, as he sat down next to her, "Something seems to be bothering you."

"It's Rocky! She's spending all her time with Danny! I hardly get to see her anymore, and there's something not quite right about that Danny kid."

"What do you mean? And who's Danny?"

"Rocky's new boyfriend. And the issue is that he's too perfect. He's smart, nice, funny, chivalrous, athletic and hot!" Cece exclaimed.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." Ty teased.

"I am _so_ not jealous! It's just, it's not possible to be that perfect, so I'm wondering what's wrong with him, and why he needs to hide it."

"Deep thoughts for Cece Jones."

"Hey! But see what I mean, my main flaws? I'm stupid and _cocky_. Yours? You're very arrogant and narcissistic."

"Wow, thanks."

"No seriously, get what I mean? I can usually see a person's flaws so easily. It's generally the first thing I notice about them."

"And you're sure you're not jealous."

"_Yes_! I actually like another guy, so, yeah!"

"Who?"

"Can't tell you. Rocky doesn't even know yet, because I never get to tell her, because she's always with Danny!"

"Oh. By the way. You used the words_ narcissistic _and _arrogant_ in one sentence. Maybe you're smarter than you think."

"Oh, thanks, Ty!"

"No problem."

"Hey!" Cece screamed, pointing at Rocky, who had been trying to sneak past her into the apartment building.

"Oh, hey, guys. What's up?" She stammered, looking uncomfortable,

"Oh, nothing much, wait, what's that on your arm ?" Cece asked, grabbing Rocky's arm and holding it up to inspect it. She gasped at the swollen bruises on both her wrists.

"Oh, ummm, it's nothing, Cece. Really it's not important."

"What happened?" Ty interjected.

"Oh, nothing. I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and hurt my wrists when I caught myself."

"Oh my god! Come on, I'll get you a ice pack for that!" Cece exclaimed, though she didn't believe a word of it. She looked down at Rocky's wrists, the bruises seemed very familiar…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Cecelia, I'm not in the mood for games. Where the _hell_ are you!"_

"_Right here daddy!" Cece exclaimed happily, though she remembered what her daddy had done to mommy last night. He had hit her, and pushed her. But he would still love _her,_ wouldn't he? Even if he didn't love mommy? He would never hit _her_. She was his little Cecelia._

"_There you are! What the fuck do you think you're doing, hiding like that?" Her eyes widened, daddy never talked like that around her and Flynn. And he smelled funny. Like that drink her and Flynn weren't allowed to drink._

"_Sorry daddy, I was just playing."_

"_Sorry doesn't cut it!" He said, grabbing her wrists violently, wrenching them until she cried out, "Daddy! Daddy stop it! You're hurting me! It hurts!"_

"_Don't do it again, got it! GOT IT!"_

_She nodded fearfully. _

"_Good," He said, letting go of her wrists, "Now don't do it again, understand?"_

_She nodded again, and he left, satisfied. She looked down at her wrists in horror. Had her daddy really done that to her? His little Cecelia?_

_From that moment on, little Cece Jones never disobeyed her father. Not once. It was a lot harder for her mother. Her mother was a feminist. That was the main difference between her and her mother. Her mother would stand up for her rights as a woman. Cece was a survivor. She did whatever it took to survive. _

_A year passed, and they settled into a routine. Her and her mother took her father's abuse, Flynn was safe. And it seemed it would stay this way. They got used to it, and lived with the pain, until the day he went too far._

_Smack. Cece winced as she heard her father's hand collide with her mother's face. _

"_What the hell was that for!" Her mother screeched._

"_I've finally figured it out. You cheated on me, bitch."_

"_What! How dare you accuse me of cheating! I wouldn't do that! And you goddamn know it, too!"_

"_Cece's not my daughter. I mean, there's no way I could have spawned a retarded child like her. And neither of us are redheads. I don't know how I didn't notice sooner."_

"_The red hair? Your mother is a redhead! She gets it from your side of the family!" _

"_Don't you talk to me like that, bitch! I won't fucking stand for it!"_

_Cece peaked into the kitchen, and saw her dad gripping her mother's face by the chin, shaking her, and forcing her to stare into his eyes._

_Her mother stumbles back. Away from his hands, away from him, "I just don't know who you are, anymore, James. You never used to be like this."_

_She walked of angrily, "I'm going for a drive." she declares, leaving. Leaving daddy. Leaving me. Daddy looks around, and walks toward Flynn's room. Cece stares after, wide-eyed. Was he going to hurt her baby brother?_

_She heard Flynn scream, and ran into his room._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So…. what do you think? Review? Maybe?**


	3. Chapter 2 Rocky

**Disclaimer: I guess if I owned this show, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction…**

A note for my anonymous reviewers...

**Kewlchic: **_Thanks! Glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter, too!_

**T:** _I did. What do you think?_

* * *

><p>Rocky looked down at her wrists, embarrassed. Danny didn't mean to. He said he was sorry. So why hadn't she told Cece what had happened? <em>Because Cece would read into it too much<em>. But it wouldn't happen again, would it? He had looked so guilty!

_(But what if it did happen again?)_

She banished the thought from her mind. The scene kept replaying the scene over and over again in her head like some sick movie. She couldn't stop thinking about it. What had gone wrong?

_(In hindsight, it usually isn't_

_the best idea to tell_

_your boyfriend you think_

_another guy is cute). _

That was it. It was her fault. Obviously she shouldn't be staring at other guys during their date, much less bring them up. It was all her fault. She shouldn't have teased about it, she should've seen his anger, and backed off. Danny wasn't to blame. She was.

_(No! That's not the _

_right conclusion! You're_

_supposed to break up_

_with him! And people say _

_you're the smart one!)_

But, it couldn't be Danny's fault. He was so sweet, and caring, and chivalrous, and he loved her, didn't he?

_(If he loved you,_

_he wouldn't have _

_hurt you!)_

He hadn't meant to hurt her! He apologized! And said he loved her! He just lost control.

_(And it won't be the last time, honey.)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In general, Rocky-centric chapters will be shorter than Cece-centric chapters, just because of the formatting... **

**So, what do think… Reviews = love...**


	4. Chapter 3 Cece

_**Disclaimer: Would I be writing fanfiction if I owned the show?**_

A note for my reviewers:

_Thank you so much! It means a lot to me. So keep it up!_

* * *

><p>"Ty? I'm worried about Rocky." Cece murmured, sitting down next to him on the steps.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" He replied, concerned.

"She… I don't know. I don't think Danny is good for her."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he's… I think he's abusing her."

"Cece… That's a quite an accusation."

"Well, you know. She came back from a date and her wrists were bruised. She said she fell, but she seemed really uncomfortable, and the bruises were shaped like hands."

"Cece, listen. Just because you don't like someone doesn't mean you have to accuse them of abuse. He seems nice enough." Ty explained, as if lecturing a small child.

"Yes. He_ seems _nice." Cece cried, exasperated, "I told you yesterday, that he's not all that he seems! He's hiding something, Ty. "

"And what exactly makes you an expert on abuse?"

Cece stood up, fear written all over her face, "I gotta go." she whispered as she stood up to go inside. She blinked the tears out of her frightened eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him.

"Whoa, you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Nah, its cool," she interrupted, "I'm just, so worried about Rocky – your sister – and you don't even care." Tears welled up. She was Cece _effing_ Jones, and she did _not_ cry, especially not in front of a guy.

"I do care, Cece, I just think your jumping to conclusions. Give Danny the benefit of the doubt. If a week goes by, and you still think he's hurting her, we'll do something about it, 'kay?"

She nodded, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. Ty cupped her face gently and looked into her eyes. She stared at him, wide-eyed. _What is he doing?_ Then he leaned closer, and put his lips against hers.

She wasn't sure why, but she kissed back immediately. This was so wrong. This was her best friend's brother, for god's sake! It shouldn't feel so _right_. But, he was kinda hot, and she couldn't help but feel drawn to him… _Stop it Cece! Ty is off-limits!_ And it's funny, because Cece's never cared much for limits anyway.

She slides her hands over his shoulders, pulling herself closer. The feel of his lips on hers is breathtaking. Cece lost herself in the rhythm of their kiss, he moans softly, the sound of it snaps her back into reality.

She breaks away and stares into his eyes, silently gasping for breath. And she considers for the first time that her best friend's brother might be the one for her. _Haha, that's a Victoria Justice song. My Best Friend's Brother._ And she starts laughing. Ty's looking at her strangely_. Let him._ Her guess is he probably thinks she's gone crazy. She realizes she probably has. I mean, first, she kisses her best friend's brother, then immediately bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ty asks, suspiciously.

"What, oh nothing, just… Never mind."

He looks at her, eyebrows raised, "Well, it's nice to see the old Cece's back, crazy as ever. How about I take you to a movie on Friday night?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"You wanna see Eat Prey Kill 2, or some chick flick?"

"Wow, I get to choose? What a gentleman. How about a chick flick!"

His eyes widen in disbelief. She knew he had been expecting her to want to see Eat Prey Kill. She laughed at the pouting frown on his face.

"Just kidding, I totally wanna see Eat Prey Kill 2!"

He sighs in relief, chuckling, "All right, I'll pick you up at 7?"

" 'Kay!"

He got up to leave, kissing her forehead as he went.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_She ran into Flynn's room, finding him cowering in a corner, her father looming over him._

"_Were you spying on me and your mother? I heard someone outside the door."_

_He shook his head._

"_DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" He yelled, striking Flynn._

"_I'm not lying, daddy!" Flynn sobbed._

"_OH REALLY, THEN WHO WAS IT!" He held up his hand as if to hit him again._

"_Daddy, stop!" Cece screeched, jumping up to grab his hand, and pull it down., "It was me! I was spying on you and mommy!"_

_He shook her off, clutching her face like he had, only minutes before, held her mother's. He used his other hand to smack her face, "Don't you do that ever again, Cecelia. You're already a fucking retard child, don't make me hate you more."_

_Cece blinked away tears, "Okay daddy, I promise." _

"_Good! Wait, Flynn are you crying?"_

"_You, you hurt me, daddy." Flynn stammered._

"_Man up! No son of mine is going to cry over being hit!"_

"_But, but daddy-"_

_He grabbed his arm, and twisted it behind him until Flynn cried out, "Daddy stop it!"_

"_MAN UP!"_

_Cece ran forward and started hitting her father's arms, trying to make him let go of Flynn. She shoved him and he stumbled back, not expecting her to push him. _

"_Did you just _hit _me?"_

_Cece's eyes widened. He smacked her, and she stumbled back. He walked over to where she was now standing, and pushed her into Flynn's bedside table._

"_James! What the hell are you doing?" Cece's mother walked into Flynn's room, and took in the scene._

"_Oh my god! Cece, Flynn! Are you two all right!" She ran up and gathered them in her arms, "This is too far, James. I could deal with you hitting me. But Cece and Flynn, too? You've crossed the line."_

"_He hits Cece more than he hits you, Momma, and for just as long," Flynn spoke up._

_Their mother gaped, "Cece, why didn't you tell me!"_

"_I was scared…" Cece whispered, burying her face into her mother's shoulder._

"_What about you Flynn, did daddy ever hurt you?"_

"_No," Cece cut in, "Not until today."_

_Flynn nodded, "And when he did, Cece stopped him, and he hit her instead..."_

"_Cece, that's so brave of you."_

"_Yeah, she's a fuckin' saint." Her father cut in, a malicious fire in his eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Review?**

**This chapter was hard for me to write. And don't worry, it will climax soon!**


	5. Chapter 4 Rocky

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up… **

_A/N: For some reason, the site isn't letting me reply to reviews anymore... So..._

**_Thank you _**_to all my reviewers!_

* * *

><p>"Thanks for bringing me, Danny." Rocky said as she got into his car.<p>

_Yes, his car. Perks of _

_dating a 16-year-old._

"No problem. And I want to make it up to for…" He trailed off, and

gently grabbed her arms, holding them up to look at the damage to her wrists.

_They are still ugly. Black _

_and blue handprints_

_hidden under her sleeves._

"It's all right. You didn't mean to, and it was my fault, anyway. I shouldn't have been looking at other guys."

_Oh yeah, __**totally**_

_your fault. He __**says**__ he_

_loves you, after all._

"That's my girl."

_Did you really think_

_you were imagining that_

_possesive edge in his voice?_

She smiles. Everything is back to normal. And he's bringing her to La Bella Luna, her favorite restaurant. It was so sweet of him too bring her here, even though it was super expensive and hard to get reservations.

_A little too sweet, _

_if you ask me. _

She didn't deserve this. She had been a bad girlfriend. And he was being so sweet to her.

_You? Bad? He's _

_the 'bad' one._

"So, how's that friend of yours? Coco, or something like that?"

_Red flag. He can't_

_remember the name_

_of your best friend._

"You mean Cece? She's great! Still single and everything, but she's happy."

_How would you know?_

_You haven't __**really**__ talked to_

_her since you met Danny. _

"Oh. I don't want you talking to her. She's a bad influence on you. She's too independent, and rebellious. I don't want you to turn out like her."

_Now he's trying to_

_turn you away from_

_your best friend!_

"But she's my best friend. Since she first moved here, when we were like, 8!"

_Would you believe_

_you were letting Danny _

_between you and her?_

"Are you choosing her over me? Is that it? It's me or Cece, Rocky. It's your choice."

_An ultimatum? That's a_

_second red flag. Choose _

_Cece, Not Danny!_

Her mouth suddenly dry, she doesn't answer. How can she choose between them? "Is it really that hard to decide! Goddamnit! I love you! Why can't you just fucking love me back!" He shouts.

_See, he's not who_

_you think! Leave, _

_while you can!_

She's frozen, "Danny, I can't pick between you two. I love you both!"

_Wrong answer, honey_

_now he's angry._

"What are you, some fuckin' lesbo?"

_Wow, you've_

_gotten yourself into_

_quite the situation._

"No, I love Cece as a friend."

_Well, you're handling_

_it quite well, I guess._

"Well, I don't give a shit. You can only love me. Got it?"

_Guess not…_

_Wow, possessive much?_

"But-" He interrupts her by slapping her across the face., "Listen, I'm not in the mood for games. So stop being such a fucking tease."

_You heard him. Stop_

_playing around. Hurry up_

_and dump him, already!_

She sits silently. What did she do wrong? He hit her, so she must have done something wrong…

_It's not your_

_fault! It's his!_

"Look, Rocky. I'm sorry. I'm being an asshole, I overreacted again. It won't happen again, promise."

_I can't believe _

_you believed him_

_when he said that._

"Actually, Rocks, let's not go dinner. I have somewhere else we could go. Somewhere special."

_Danger, danger! That's_

_the third red flag!_

"Oh, where?"

"You'll see. It's a… surprise. Just for you, Rocks."

_What are you_

_doing? Bad idea, _

_Rocky._


	6. Chapter 5 Cece

**Disclaimer: Wow, I don't own Shake it Up, big surprise. **

**A/N: So… Well, after my computer crashed, I only managed to recover three word documents. The three I needed! This one, the start of the next chapter, and a chapter for one of my other fics, YAY!**

* * *

><p>Cece stared into the mirror, her reflection staring back at her. She twirled a piece of her red hair absentmindedly. Why was she so nervous? It was just Ty. Okay so maybe not <em>'just' <em>Ty. They were going on a date, after all. And she was actually kind of looking forward to it. Plus, they had kissed.

_They had kissed. _She still didn't quite understand what had happened. One moment they had been talking about Rocky, and abuse, and other such depressing subjects, when he had suddenly kissed her. Just out of nowhere, leaned in and _kissed_ her. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

Not that she hadn't enjoyed it, because she totally had. They had really connected, and to top it off, Ty was, it would seem, an excellent kisser. Did he always spontaneously kiss girls? (She really hoped not.) Or only when this girl was Cece, and they were talking about Rocky? Come to think of it, all their talk about Rocky had really seemed to bring them closer…

_Rocky_. She was going a big date with Danny tonight. Cece wasn't too worried, after all, they would be in a fancy, expensive restaurant. Danny wouldn't pull anything in public, would he? Her dad had never…

She examined her wrists, glad that the marks had faded, though you could still faintly see the thumbprints on each one. She knew now that scars didn't have to be visible to hurt. She had scars that would never heal. Scars of the worst kind, emotional scars. She gently touched the side of her waist. Her one major physical scar, one that would never leave. The memory attached to it still frightened her, haunted her dreams.

The doorbell rang, and she heard Flynn scream, "GOT IT, MOM!" followed by, "CECE, IT'S FOR YOU!"

She looked herself over once more in the mirror before bounding down the stairs to see Ty standing at the door, with Flynn looking at him suspiciously, "What's he doing here?"

"I'm going on a date." She replied simply, hiding the fact that her heart was doing some crazy fluttering thing, which was honestly freaking her out, though the feeling was actually quite pleasant.

"With _Ty_?" He asked, taken aback, "But _why_?"

"Hey!" Ty cut in, affronted.

Cece waved him off, "Yes, with Ty. Bye, squirt!"

"Don't call me squirt!" He screeched as Ty and Cece left. The door closed with a click behind them.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Whoa, this movie is great, it's even better than the first!" Cece whispered excitedly. If anyone were to say the date was going well, Cece would disagree, it was going _great_. The movie was action-packed and romantic at the same time, and her and Ty were really hitting it off. They had already almost been kicked out for talking, which Cece took as a good sign, even though no one else would.

"Glad you like it." Ty said with a laugh. He put his arm around her shoulder, then turned her to face him. He kissed her softly, and she laughed before kissing him back.

"Eww!" Said a voice next to Cece. They pulled apart quickly, and looked over to see Flynn sitting next to her.

"Flynn," she whispered heatedly, "What are you doing here? And how did you get in? This is a rated R movie."

"I snuck in, duh! What about you? You're not seventeen yet, either!"

"You snuck in! Flynn, you can't do that! And Ty's seventeen, so they let me in!"

"What are they doing?" Flynn interrupted, pointing to the screen.

Cece and Ty looked at the screen. Cece's eyes widened and she clapped her hand over his eyes, "Oh my god!"

"Cece, I wanna see! What's going on?" Flynn said, struggling against her hand.

"Nothing, Flynn!"

"Then why won't you let me watch?"

"Okay, you can watch again." Cece said, uncovering his eyes as the scene ended.

Ty looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What? You think I'm going to let my 10-year-old brother see that? No, if I let him, I'd have to explain it to him."

"Good point."

"Cece, I want to leave." Flynn muttered, tugging on her shoulder.

"Hmmm?" Cece said, turning to face him, "Oh, Flynn, what's wrong?" she said, concerned at his anxious face.

He pointed a shaky hand at the screen, where it showed a red-headed girl screeching in pain, a knife through her stomach.

"Come on, Flynn," she whispered comfortingly, "Let's go." She motioned to Ty that they were leaving, then slipped out of the theater. Flynn hung on to Cece's arm while Ty looked at them suspiciously. He never in a million years would've guessed they were this close, or that _Cece Jones _would leave a date and a good movie for her brother, and yet, that was exactly what had happened.

"You okay?" Ty asked Flynn, concerned. It was weird, but he really cared for the little guy. Which was doubly weird, because he was Cece, his date Cece's, little brother.

He nodded a little too enthusiastically, and Cece frowned.

"Why is it always the redhead?" Cece asked jokingly, while fingering her own red locks.

Flynn laughed a nervous, mirthless laugh. The trio walked up the stairs to the Jones' apartment. Cece opened the door, and they all stood in the doorway, and Ty confronted Flynn.

"Okay. You're acting really weird. Like, gory movies don't usually freak you out, at all. You see one girl get stabbed in this movie, and you freak."

"Just, drop it, Ty. All right? I… had a great time tonight. Maybe we could do this again some time?" Cece leaned up and kissed him softly, then closed the door.

Cece sighed. She wished more than anything that she could explain. But it was too painful to talk about. And Flynn, as if he needed more reminding of that night…

0o0o0o0o0

"_James! Don't talk like that in front of the children!" Cece's mother reprimanded._

"_I'll talk however the hell I want, if you don't like it, I don't give a shit." He replied angrily._

"_James. Stop it. You're scaring the kids. You're scaring me."_

"_Good. It's about fucking time."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me, bitch!"_

"_James. This isn't you. You've been drinking again, haven't you?"_

"_Yes, actually, I have. Who's gonna stop me? You? Don't make me laugh."_

_A fire rose in Mrs. Jones' eyes. She looked at him, anger written all over her usually kind features. He took one look at her outraged expression and snapped. He slapped her across the face, harder than ever before. She gasped in shock, closing her eyes against the pain._

"_Stop it," Flynn screeched, "Stop it!"_

_James turned to face his son, who shrunk back in fear at the sight of his enraged father. He walked towards his youngest child, and both children were hit with the overpowering smell of alcohol. _

_He grabbed a knife from the table, and thrust it forward, towards his son's neck. Cece gasped and did the one thing that made sense at the time. She jumped in front of the blade. It entered her lower stomach, off to the side a bit. She heard screaming, but she couldn't distinguish the voices. Was it her mother? Or Flynn? Or was it her own piercing shrieks? She decided it was all three._

_James Jones smiled wickedly as he felt the knife break through flesh. He twisted the knife, enjoying the screams the accompanied it. He looked in Flynn's eyes, and realized his mistake. It wasn't Flynn he had stabbed, it was Cece. _Oh well_, he thought before he dragging the knife from her stomach to her side. He pulled it out of her, and watched hypnotically at the red liquid pouring from the wound. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Please READ: **_

**In this chapter, they go to an R rated movie, so let me explain: the the theater in my town, at least, will let you in if you're over seventeen or with someone who's seventeen or older. **

**I've never mentioned it before, but this takes place two years after where the series is at now. So Cece and Rocky are 15, Deuce and Danny are 16, and Ty is seventeen. Flynn is 10.**

**And the whole Cece-covering-Flynn's-eyes-thing? I'm pretty sure you can quess what's going on… If not… (it was a sex scene)**

**Also, I read another Cece/Ty story where they go to Eat Prey Kill 2! So, great minds think alike? I think so!**

**Hope you liked it! I worked super-hard!**

**Reviews would be lovely!**


	7. Chapter 6 Rocky

**A/N: So… This chapter is a little different. The italics aren't going to be Rocky's thoughts, but rather just…. I don't really know what they are, just… extra information, poetic detail, etc. Enjoy.**

**Also, Just thought I'd mention… I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! This story has gotten the most reviews/favorites/alerts of ANY of my stories EVER so thank you all so much, keep it up!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up. Is this story really Disney-approved?**

* * *

><p>"Danny, you're really freaking me out. Where are we going?"<p>

"It doesn't matter, damn it!" He screamed, slamming on the brakes, "Do you hear me?" He said, smacking her across the face.

She nodded fearfully. "I get it, Danny, I do, okay!"

_This was getting out_

_of hand, fast._

"Good." He hit the gas. The road became desolate and winding. After a while, he pulled over, and got out of the car.

"What are we doing here?" Rocky asked softly, staring at the surrounding landscape. They were in the middle of a forest, miles away from any one who might help her.

_Oh yes, Rocky, knew_

_she was in trouble._

_She just didn't know_

_what to do about it._

He grabbed her, and forced her unto the ground.

"Danny! Danny, what are you doing?" She screamed, panicking.

"What do you think I'm doing. I've been waiting all week for this."

_His hands were_

_all over, touching_

_taboo places._

_Places she'd_

_rather he left_

_alone._

"Danny, please stop! Please!"

"Shut up, bitch."

_Tearing at her_

_clothes, she soon_

_finds herself_

_naked, bare_

_exposed._

She shivers as the wind howls past, picking up speed. Leafs are blowing around her, and clouds cover the moon, engulfing her in darkness.

_Tears threaten_

_to spill._

_She blinks them back._

She grits her teeth, begging herself not to cry.

_Don'tcryDon'tcryDon'tcry._

He's smiling now. A crooked, cruel smile.

_She wishes she_

_was as strong_

_as Cece. Strong_

_enough, to slap_

_that smile off_

_his cold, cruel face._

What would Cece do? It's the first time in weeks she thinks of Cece.

_Cece, her_

_crazy, redheaded_

_best friend. Cece,_

_her confidant. Why_

_hadn't she told_

_her. Asked for_

_her help?_

She tries to put herself as far from here as she can. As far from this twisted reality as she can get. She tries to block him out.

_But as he_

_pushes inside_

_her. How can_

_she help but_

_feel it?_

She doesn't try to stop the tears now. She's begging him to stop.

__

He doesn't. When he's finished, she sits in his car, arms crossed over her chest, fighting the tears that are inevitably coming. She stares down at herself. He hadn't been gentle with her.

_She has black and_

_blue everywhere. Black_

_and blue, in places_

_she probably shouldn't._

"You know, if I'd known you were just gonna lay there, I wouldn't have bothered."

_It takes everything_

_she has not_

_to scream._

In the end, she couldn't stop herself from replying, "Then you shouldn't have, jackass."

_She isn't sure_

_what possessed her_

_to say that. But it_

_felt good._

He shoves her into the side of the car, "Don't you talk to me like that, you hear?"

She nodds, biting her lip. She really shouldn't have said that.

_But, for once,_

_she didn't give_

_a damn. He_

_had raped her._

_So it was worth it._


	8. Chapter 7 Flynn

**Disclaimer: Wow, I don't own Shake it Up, big surprise. **

**A/N: So… The next two chapters are going to be a little different. While past chaptes have been alternating between Cece and Rocky, this will be a Flynn-centric chapter, and the next, a Ty-centric chapter. More sibling-love, I guess. **

**Sorry it's short!**

* * *

><p>Flynn stared guiltily at his sister, who was sitting on the couch, her head buried in her hands.<p>

"Cece," he said tentatively, "I'm sorry for ruining your date."

"It's all right, Flynn," she sighed.

"No, it's not. I interrupted you, made you leave the theater, and then brought up…"

"No, really, it's okay." She lied. Oh yes, he could tell she was lying, just so he wouldn't feel bad.

They sat together in silence, until Flynn broke the ice, "Cece?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything. Back when dad… You know. And you took the knife for me. Everyone is always talking about how selfish you are, but I don't know anyone else who would've done that for me."

"No problem. And I am selfish. I did it for me, because I wouldn't have been able to live with myself is I let him hurt you." She joked.

Flynn smiled, yes, Cece was definitely back. The whole super-serious, self-sacrificing Cece just wasn't the same. He had missed his playful, selfish older sister. _You know your life is messed up when you prefer your sister when she's selfish and ditzy. _

"So…" Flynn said slowly, before bursting out, "Why did you go out with _Ty, _of all people."

Cece burst out laughing, before replying, "Do you _really _want to know?"

"_Yes."_

"Fine. I've been spending a lot of time with him recently, and yeah, I like him, though it's wrong on _so_ many levels."

"Why?"

"Because he's Rocky's brother."

"Haha, your best friend's brother? Isn't that a song?"

"Haha, yeah, it is!"

"So what's up with Rocky." he asked, curious as to what she thought of this.

"I don't know." She whispered, burying her face in her hands, and Flynn was shocked to see mascara-tainted tears running down her face.

"Cece? What's wrong? I didn't mean to-"

"I'm sorry, Flynn. I'm just really worried about her." She whispered, rubbing the tears off of her face.

"Why?"

"Because-" Cece was interrupted by knocking on the door. Cece opened the door, and a crying Rocky fell into her arms, Ty walking in behind her.

0o0o0o0o0

_Three-year-old Flynn woke up on the couch. He looked around, and saw his mother sitting on the recliner, cradling her head in her hands._

"_Where's Cece?" Flynn asked softly._

"_She. Come on, we're going to visit her." She pulled him into the car._

_After ten minutes in the car, he worked up the courage to aske"What's wrong with her? Where is she?" _

"_She's at the hospital."_

"_Why?" How could Cece, his sister, be in the hospital. She couldn't be hurt, could she?_

"_She- Don't you remember?"_

"_Remember what? And where's daddy?"_

_His mother stared at him, gaping, as they pulled up to the ER. She pulled him out of the car, and walked him into the hospital._

_He let out a gasp. There, unconscious on a hospital lay his sister. How could this have happened to Cece? His mother pulled aside a doctor, and urgently whispered , "My son, Flynn, doesn't remember any of it."_

"_Well," the doctor announced quite loudly, "He probably is suffering from selective amnesia. His young, malleable mind probably could not handle the stress of all that's gone on. He'll remember eventually."_

"_Remember what?" Flynn cut in. _

_His mother would never have guessed that it would take 7 years for him to remember._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be lovely!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8 Ty

**A/N: So… Here is my Ty-centric… **

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up. Surprise, surprise. **

**I may be a while before my next update... Sorry!**

* * *

><p>Ty stood at Cece's door, which had recently shut him out.<p>

_And he wonders_

_briefly, what he_

_had done wrong._

He realized he wasn't used to this. Girls had always been a game to him. Cece was a whole different story.

_Because for once,_

_he was playing_

_the game, with_

_emotion._

Normally, he dated girls just for the hell of it. Impress them, and live up to his reputation. But honestly caring for her was making this difficult. With Cece, there was always that risk. The risk of falling.

_And he realized _

_then, that he already _

_was._

Cece. Could he really be falling for Cece? Cece, who was crazy, and independent, and… completely indescribable. Cece, who made crazy schemes to get her way, had insane theories that generally were at least partially correct.

_And one of her_

_theories involves Rocky,_

_his sister. _

He wonders what Rocky would think of all this. What she would think of her brother falling for her best friend.

_And he wonders_

_briefly, if that's as_

_bad as it sounds._

Speak of the devil. He looks up and sees Rocky walking towards Cece's apartment. There's something off about her, but he isn't sure what.

_Can't you see she's_

_broken? That the_

_tears are welling up_

_like floodgates_

_behind her eyes?_

"Rocky? Rocky, what's wrong." He asks, concerned.

"Nothing," she whispers, "Nothing at all."

"I don't believe you. What's wrong?"

_And that nagging_

_suspicion that Cece was_

_right about Danny _

_pops into his mind._

"Just. Danny. He- He- He-" She burst out crying, and he held her against him comfortingly. It's then that he notices the bruises that are, well, everywhere.

_And his thoughts_

_once again turn to_

_Cece. This time, about_

_how she must have_

_been right. And how he_

_was an idiot for not listening._

"Danny did this?" he asked, just to be sure.

She nodded, crying harder. Then, she pulled away from Ty, and knocked on Cece's door. When she opened it, she fell into Cece's waiting arms, sobbing uncontrollably. And he follows close behind.

_And it's one of_

_those moments_

_that takes his breath_

_away. But not_

_in a good way._

* * *

><p><strong>So... Sorry if it wasn't very good, I didn't work too hard on this... <strong>

**I LOVE reviews. Just saying.**


	10. Chapter 9 Cece

**Author Note: So... This is mostly dialogue... But enjoy! And I'll update soon, promise!**

* * *

><p>"Rocky, Oh my god, Rocky, what happened?" Cece asked, panicked, bringing the crying Rocky to the couch.<p>

And then it all spilled out, "Danny. Danny happened," Rocky rambled through tears, "he hit me. It started when I told him I thought another guy was cute. He got kinda pissed, and I didn't notice, so I made some smart-aleck remark, and... Well, you saw the bruises. I was so scared, but then he told me that he was sorry, and that he would never hit me again, and I _believed_ him. And then he brought me to La Bella Luna to apologize, but instead-" She stopped abruptly as fresh wave of sobs racked her body.

"Did he - don't get mad - rape you?" Cece asked softly.

She nodded, crying.

"That's it." Ty stood up suddenly, and walked angrily to the door.

"Ty! Where are you going?" Cece exclaimed.

"I'm going to kick Danny's ass. No one hurts my baby sister." Ty replied forcefully, just as the door opened to reveal Cece's mom.

"Ty? What are you doing here? It's like, one in the morning." she asked, surprised.

"Leaving."

"Ty, don't!" Cece cut in.

"Don't _what_?"

"Don't leave! Your not going to fix anything by beating him up."

"_Who _are you beating up?" Mrs. Jones cut in, sick of not understanding what was going on.

"Rocky's boyfriend." Cece replied.

"Why?"

Cece gestured to where Rocky was sitting, battered and bruised, wiping tears off her face.

"Oh my god. Rocky, are you okay?" Cece's mom asked, concerned

She nodded _yes_, then shook her head _no_, as a fresh wave of tears hit.

"Her boyfriend did that to her?" asked quietly.

Cece and Ty nodded.

"That bastard." She muttered to herself before turning to say to Ty, "Ty, as chivalrous as your intentions of beating him up are, it won't help anything. It might just make things worse for Rocky. And I'm not sure you can take him..."

"You don't think I could take him?" He asked, feigning hurt, shocked by her declaration.

"Well..." Cece trailed off, shrugging apologetically. Rocky laughed through her tears, and Cece smiled.

"What's his name?" asked abruptly.

"Danny. Danny Gardella." Cece answered, and her mother left, muttering angrily.

"What's she going to do?"

"Probably report him. It's like, illegal."

"But-" Rocky started speaking, once again succumbing to tears.

"Rocky, I know this hurts. But it gets better, I promise."

"How do you know? You don't know what I'm going through, so stop pretending you do!" Rocky exclaimed angrily.

"I don't?" Cece said angrily. She reached up, and gently grabbed Rocky's wrists, pulling up her sleeves to reveal the handprints on Rocky's arms. She then pulled up her own sleeves, showing identical bruises on her own wrists. The room got deadly silent.

"Cece-" Rocky started apologizing before Cece cut her off.

"It doesn't matter. You didn't know."

"But... Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't _you_ tell _me_?" She started with a question, before continuing, "I wanted to put it behind me. I wanted to forget. But I know now, just _forgetting_ is impossible."

"Who?" Rocky asked gently.

"Flynn? You wanna do the honors?" Cece replied, gesturing for Flynn to tell the story.

"Alright. Fairytale time," Flynn began, "Once upon a time, there was a girl named Cece, who had a perfect family life. A doting father, a loving mother, and a _wonderful_ brother-" Cece laughed, and hit Flynn playfully before letting Flynn continue, "But, then everything changed when she turned seven. Her teacher sent home a letter explaining that she was dyslexic. From that moment on, nothing was ever the same-"

"Flynn, stop being so dramatic." Cece interrupted.

"I'm trying to tell a story here! Anyway, after this, her 'doting father' started drinking his life away. And when he was drunk, he would get... Violent. He would hurt Cece and Mom... But for some reason, never me, until-" Flynn's voice cracked as he blinked back his horror at the resurfacing memory.

"I'll take it from here." Cece's mom said from the doorway, "One day, I left. I couldn't be around him anymore, and I had no idea what he was doing to Cece, so I went for a drive to clear my head. While I was gone, he went to Flynn's room, and, for the first time, ever, hit him.

"Cece," Mrs. Jones continued, "in those days, was quiet and never once tried to stop her father, because she knew he would hurt her more if she tried to stop him. But when he hit Flynn, she pushed him away. That takes a lot of courage, for an 8-year-old girl to stand up to her father after a year of abuse. He got... violent. More so then usual. And he pulled out a knife, and tried to stab Flynn. But, Cece didn't let him. She seems so _selfish_ now, that you probably wouldn't believe it when I told you she took the knife for him."

Cece lifted up her shirt to show to everyone the scar on her stomach. Ty and Rocky both looked at her, horrified. Flynn closed his eys as he tried to level his breathing.

"That's when I realized we had to leave. So, I signed some divorce papers, and moved here, to Chicago." Mrs. Jones finished

"This is still kinda new to me." Flynn admitted.

"How can this be new to you? It was seven years ago." Ty asked.

"Selective amnesia." Cece explained, "his young, un-matured brain couldn't handle it. So, his brain erased all the memories of our dad's abuse. Remember when you guys lived with us, when your heater went out? Remember how Flynn ran outside, and talked about how he was sad about our parent's divorce? It was because he didn't remember the abuse. He thought there was no reason for the divorce, that it was sudden and unexpected."

"After we had that talk, I started remembering everything. I'm still geting used to it..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Rocky, can I talk to you? Alone?" Mrs. Jones asked gently. Rocky nodded her head, and followed her into the kitchen. Flynn looked around, and noticed that he was alone with Ty and Cece... Since he had already interrupted their date, walked out to leave them alone.

"So," Ty began, "That's why Flynn was upset when that redhead got stabbed in the stomach? He thought it was you?"

"Yeah..." Cece whispered.

"You never said anything. You've kept this secret for seven years, and you never said anything. When you moved here, and became friends with Rocky, you had just left him..."

"Of course I didn't. Talking about it hurts, Ty. Why do you think I had Flynn and my mom tell the story, though it's /my/ story more than it is theirs?" She choked out as she failed at holding back the tears that had been threatening to fall.

"Cece, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry or anything. And-" he sighed, "I should've listened to you. About Rocky. You knew what you were talking about, and if I hadn't talked you out of it... Maybe this wouldn't have happened, maybe."

"Stop. There's no use wondering about what could of been. This is what happened, and you can't change the past. And blaming yourself doesn't help anything. It only makes the situation seems worse."

"Wise words for Cece Jones." Ty said with a smile, and Cece laughed, before Ty continued, "Well, so... when are you going to tell Rocky about our date?"

"Not for a while. Rocky's got enough to deal with without her best friend dating her brother."

"Her best friend's brother? Isn't that a Victorious Justice song?"

"Yes!" She declares, laughing. Then immediately felt guilty as a tear-streaked Rocky re-entered the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... I know I said I would update with all the chapters, but I've been pressed for time. Sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Three chapters left. Then the sequel.**

**Shout-outs: CRocs (for giving 'Scars' a five-star rating, and rated it as one of the top 5 stories in the ShakeItUp archive, and being a loyal reviewer.)**

**Litashe (for reviewing all my chapters, and advice, it meant a lot to me!)**

**Coydog22 (For being my first reviewer, and continuing to review every chapter.)**

**Those were my stand-out reviewers. Also thanks to EVERYONE who has EVER reviewed ANY of my stories. **

**And my anomynous reviewers. You may not have given me a name to thank you by, but it still means a lot. Keep it up!**

**P.S. How many of you went to the midnight premiere of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2? I waited in line for an hour (my theater doesn't pre-sell tickets, so it's a mad free-for-all on that night) and than it hold sold TEN PEOPLE IN FRONT OF ME! I was SOOOOO p*ssed! But, I've seen it THREE times since (Once with friends, once with my mom and sister, then again with my dad. When I went with my dad, we saw it 3D!)**


	11. Chapter 10 Rocky

**Disclaimer: It would be such a waste for me to be writing fanfiction if I owned the show, because then I could actually make my ideas actually part of the show… Though Disney Channel may not approve of my abuse/rape/swearing-filled story…**

**A/N: So, I was in Minneapolis with my aunt this past week and a half, and she doesn't have wi-fi or a computer, so… Sorry it's taken so long, but there are only two chapters after this… Then? The sequel. This chapter is kind of angsty, so be warned.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><p>After Rocky had followed Georgia into the kitchen, she had spilled everything. Every last bit of her story told, from the day she had commented on a cute boy – when he had first hurt her – to under an hour previously, when he had raped her.<p>

_And the feeling of _

_being violated doesn't go away_.

She was surprisingly kind – Rocky had initially expected her to be cold and calculating, approaching the situation of a hardened police-woman, but instead, she approached the subject as mother would, all tenderness and comfort, and Rocky feels a rush of appreciation for Cece's mom.

_She supposes Georgia knew_

_better than anyone what_

_she was going through. Hadn't_

_Flynn said that their dad_

_had abused her, too_?

But she doesn't know what it is to be raped. To be violated in such a way, by someone who said they had loved you. To lose your virginity unwillingly…

_She shaking all over,_

_and she can't take_

_it anymore. She asks_

_to use their shower, then_

_slips off towards the bathroom_

She walks through the living room on her way there, and sees Cece and Ty laughing on the couch, instantly sobering up as they catch sight of her, trembling and tear-streaked.

Normally this would upset her. She had just been raped, and abused, and they were laughing?

_But she understood,_

_she could see the pain hidden_

_in their gazes, and knew_

_that they were using_

_laughter to hide it._

She turns on the shower, and strips her ragged clothes, slipping under the cascading water. Trying to scrub his scent off of her, to scrub him off of her. She is overwhelmed by the smell of him. It clings to her skin and clogs up her nostrils.

_And she wants to scream,_

_but doesn't. His smell, which_

_used to be so comforting, now_

_suffocates her as she tries desperately_

_to get rid of it._

She grabs for Cece's shampoo, and lathers it heavily into her hair, before scouring herself with Cece's body wash, taking comfort as the familiar smell covers Danny's. For no apparent reason, she starts thinking of Deuce. Would he be disappointed that she had let herself get pushed around?

Deuce was, however, partially the reason she had put up with the abuse. Ever since he and Dina had broken up, she started having strange feelings for the Hispanic boy.

_She had taken the abuse_

_because she felt like_

_she deserved it. She _

_deserved to be punished. After all_

_she was dating Danny, but_

_she was constantly thinking_

_about Deuce. _

"Why, Danny?" She whispers to herself. Why had he taken so much pleasure in hurting her, in violating her? It was disgusting and sadistic, and a million other adjectives she didn't want to list.

_Wasn't she enough _

_for him? Wasn't it enough _

_to be able to hold _

_her hand, and gently kiss_

_her lips? Why had he _

_needed more. Why had he needed_

_it so much, that he had_

_taken it by _

_force?_

She cries out in anguish, releasing all her pent up frustration and confusion and a dozen other emotions she couldn't name, a scream even the downpour of water from the shower couldn't drown it out.

_It was pure, solid_

_emotion. No words_

_could describe the _

_anguish, the pain,_

_the betrayal, the violation_

_of what she was feeling._

"Rocky? Are you all right?" Cece asks, knocking on the door, "We heard you scream, and…"

"Yes, I'm- I'm fine." She steps out of the shower, and leans against the door, "Actually I'm not. Cece, I don't know what to do. I don't know how I can do this anymore!"

"Can I come in?" Cece asks softly.

Rocky slides on a bathrobe, snuggling into its reassuring warmth, and opens the door.

"How do you deal with it? How can you wake up every morning, and get dressed, and see that scar on your stomach, those bruises on your wrists?" Rocky asks, sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning against the door.

Cece slides down next to her before replying, "You live. That's all you can do. I- I don't believe in miracles anymore. When I was little, I had my head up in the clouds, dreaming of someone rescuing me from my father. No one ever came, and in the end, I had to save myself. So… Life moves on. I've had a good 7 years of pretending I was normal, so…"

"Cece, you were _never _normal."

Cece smiles, and stands up, grabbing Rocky's hand to pull her up, too. She sets a pile of clean clothes on the bathroom sink, and walks out to give her some privacy to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, Rocky chapters are short, as I said. <strong>

**So… did it live up to your expectations? Reviews would be lovely. This may be a lot to ask for, but I'm trying to reach 150 reviews on this story before I publish the sequel so… I'm at 125 right now… (Twenty-five more over three chapters, (this one and the last two) isn't too much to ask for, is it?)**


	12. Chapter 11 Cece

**Disclaimer: Would you believe me if I said I **_**did**_** own Shake it Up? No? Good, because I still don't.**

**AN: So, this chapter was the hardest for me to write. It's unbelievable, I had total writer's block with this. I knew exactly what I wanted to happen, but I didn't know how to write it! It's so **_**stressful**_** having to have every chapter live up to your expectations! But it's all good now, so…**

**Anyway, this chapter is **_**lot **_**longer than any of the others. It is, quite possibly, the longest chapter. .**

_**Shout-outs: So, I've gotten a LOT of 'luv it, update!' style reviews. So, a shout-out to my stand-out reviewers who gave me more than that: **_

_MusicDoll1155: Wow. I actually have no response for that, it made me so sad when I read your review. Thank you, and I'm glad you liked it._

_DigiBoy1: Thank you, just, thank you. Your review honestly made my day, you rock! (I'd say more, but I think I've pretty much said everything to be said to you in our pm conversations…)_

_ScreamingAngel: I don't know whether to be proud or guilty about the fact that it made you cry. I'm going to take pride in affecting my readers in such a way… So, thank you! (Same goes to you, MusicDoll1155)_

_Jordan6452: Thank you, I feel special that you consider this one of the best Shake it Up stories. However, while I think it __**would **__be cool if Shake it Up did more episodes like this, but I don't think their ratings would go up. Mostly because Disney Channel is, after all, a kid's channel. Parents don't want their younger children watching shows about abuse with "tough and mature" content._

_The Anonymous reviewer, who gave me no name, or any title to address you by, who talked about wanting to hear more about Flynn: Don't worry, I was already planning on giving more about Flynn's slow regain of memory, it's planned to appear in the sequel, so… yeah…. _

**Did anyone else notice the sudden surge of Cece/Ty? What's up with that, did I miss something? (Not that I'm complaining…)**

**Lastly, this chapter is a **_**lot**_** longer than the rest, just saying. Also, I didn't edit this… at all, so if you see any blatant mistakes, please tell me.**

**Warning: This chapter contains some mature content. Little children, avert your eyes from the screen.**

* * *

><p>Cece Jones woke up the next morning on her living room couch, which was shared by Ty, Rocky and Flynn. She noticed Ty, sleeping sitting up on the far end of the couch, with Rocky's head on his shoulder. Cece herself had been sitting next to Rocky, linking arms with her, while Flynn had fallen asleep with his legs on her lap.<p>

Disentangling herself quietly, so as to not wake anyone up, she stood up to look at the clock. _Wow, it's already noon! But then again, we were all up until at least 3 in the morning, _she thought. Wandering over to the window, she looked down at the street in front of her apartment building. There he was. Danny.

A surge of hot rage coursed through her. How dare he do that Rocky, then expect nothing to change. He obviously assumed that Rocky was going to forgive and forget the night before. He assumed wrong.

Cece longed for nothing more than to smack that self-assured smile right off of his face. He deserved to be arrested, scorned, and kicked in the crotch. At least that's what Cece felt. Rocky was so sweet, so innocent, she deserved someone kind, someone who cared for her. Not someone like Danny.

Consumed by rage, she sent one last cursory glance around the apartment before walking out to confront him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She walked right up to him, and slapped him across the face. His face registered shock for a millisecond, before warping into anger, "What the fuck?" he exclaimed.

"How dare you. Rocky deserves way better than you."

"So she told you, did she?" he murmured, a twisted glint in his ocean blue eyes, "I'll have to punish her for that. I told her she wasn't allowed to talk to you, you know."

"She's not a pet, you can't tell her what she can and can't do." Cece hissed angrily.

"Oh yes I can. Rocky belongs to me. I love her, and I'm going to teach her to fuckin' love me back"

"Asshole."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You can't talk to me like that."

"Who the fuck do you think _you _are? You can't treat my best friend like that."

"I'll treat her however the hell I want to treat her. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Cece opened her mouth to retort, but he cut her off, "Rocky is worthless. She doesn't deserve me. She's so ugly, and boring, and average. She's effin' lucky to have me, no one else will ever love her."

Cece's retort was lost, as she was swamped with memories.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Daddy! Stop it! You're hurting me!" After a week of abuse, 7-year-old Cecelia wasn't used her father hurting her. What hurt more than the actual injuries was how it made her feel. He made her feel ugly and stupid, like she didn't deserve to live. Her daddy was supposed to love her and take care of her, so why was he hurting her? What did she do wrong?_

_"Do I look like I care? You deserve this." he said, releasing her arm._

_"But daddy!" Cece exclaimed, cradling her injured arm, "I'm your little Cecelia, aren't I daddy? I thought you loved me?"_

_"Don't act stupider than you already are. You don't deserve to be my daughter. You're stupid, and worthless. You're ugly, and retarded. I deserve better than this."_

_"But, I thought I was your little Princess? Why don't you love me anymore, daddy?" Cece cried out._

_**Smack. **__"You're a freak now."_

_"But daddy, I'm still the same Cecelia. I didn't change at all, I'm still your little princess!"_

_"You're not my anything anymore. You're not my __**princess**__, you're not my __**little Cecelia**__. You're dirt under my shoes, and that's all you'll ever amount to. No one will ever love you. How could anyone love a girl like you?"_

_"You don't mean that do you daddy? Of course someone will love me!_

_He snorted in derision, and walked into the kitchen, and took a large gulp of the open bottle of whiskey sitting on the counter, as she blinked back her tears._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fire lit up in her eyes. Without thinking, she punched him in the face. This ended now. She done with him causing her to remember her dad, and there was _no fuckin' way_ she was going to let him hurt Rocky more than he already had. There was no way she was letting Rocky go through everything she had.

But she underestimated Danny. For a moment, he allowed himself to grip his face and swear angrily. But then, anger rose in his eyes, and he pushed her roughly against the side of apartment building. She winced as her back collided with the brick wall, and she struggled against his grip as he held her pinned against the wall.

"Looks like you need to be taught a lesson in respect. You are nothing but a stupid little girl." he hissed sickeningly in her ears, she struggled and finally managed to catch him by surprise enough to push him off of her. She fled, but was stopped as she ran into Ty and Rocky, who were walking out the apartment building.

"Well, well, well, Rocky. Long time no see." Danny said from behind Cece. He grabbed Cece's arm none too gently, and yanked her closer to him.

"Let go of her, Danny." Rocky said, trying to sound brave, but her fear was given away by the tremble in her voice.

"That's Danny?" Ty asked, incredulously.

"Let go of me." Cece said angrily, "I said, _let go of me!"_

"Dude, just let go of her." Ty said, hiding his anger.

"I don't think I will. Your little girlfriend needs to be taught a lesson. See what she did to me?" He said, pointing to his eye, which was already turning black and blue.

Cece ignored the 'little girlfriend' jab, and retorted, "And I'll do it again if you don't_ let go of me_!"

"Silly little girl. You really think you're a match for me?" He chuckled wickedly, and pulled a knife from his jacket.

"You're sick." Ty cut in, disgusted.

He laughed, "Pity I'm the best your sister can do!"

Rocky hung her head dejectedly. Cece angrily stomped on his foot, causing him to swear angrily, clutching at his injured foot.

"_Shit!_" He swore loudly, before recovering his twisted, sadistic attitude, "I guess you need this lesson more than I thought. I'm going to take you right now."

"Take her where?" Ty asked suspiciously.

"Right here, of course." Danny replied, and Ty finally caught the double entendre in his statement.

"Wait, what?" Rocky asked, confused.

"It means he's going to rape her." Ty clarified angrily.

"Caught on, did you? You two can watch and everything! And if you try to stop me, I'll kill her! Isn't this fun?"

"You know," Cece began, trying to buy herself some time, "I would've originally marked you as a sadist, but, I guess you're a masochist as well, if I turned you on by giving you a black eye."

"Shut up."

"No thanks."**Shut up, Cece**_, _her mom's voice rang out in her head, **all the training and survival guides say to let rapists have their way. If you try to stop them, they'll only hurt you more**_._ _But I can't,_ her mind argued back in exasperation, _I'm done letting guys like him stomp all over me, I'm going to fight back this time_

"What are you doing with my sister!" Flynn screamed, running down the steps in front of the building to join Rocky and Ty, closely followed by Mrs. Jones, who was on the phone with the chief of police.

"Yes, Danny Gardella, charges of rape and abuse against a 15-year-old girl- Oh my god, he has my daughter!" she exclaimed as she took in the scene.

"Oh look at this, your baby brother came out to see the show. And your mother, too. Is your daddy gonna come save his baby girl?"

Tears stung angrily in her eyes, and she stomped down again on his foot.

"Would you stop that!"

"Yes, ma'am." She said sarcastically.

"Shut up, or I'm going to kill you."

"If that'll make you finally _let go of me_, than go ahead." Cece replied, more bravely than she felt.

"Why would it make me let you go?"

Cece murmured "necrophiliac" under her breath, so that only Danny heard her.

"I said shut up!" He yelled, pushing the knife into her neck, watching as a single bead of blood dripped out of the small wound, "However, I've decided to do you a favor."

"And what's that?"

"I figure if I do this in front of your brother, he'll be scarred for life. So, I'll take you somewhere where he doesn't have to see." And with that, he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and walked off, knife poised at the back of her neck.

_Don't panic Cece. Everything will be fine. Take a deep breath._ She opened her eyes, and her eyes caught Ty's as everyone she cared about shrunk into the distance. She wished they were following her. But she supposed they were just trying to help. They probably knew he would hurt her if they followed, and that she didn't want them to see her so helpless.

Then the idea hit her.

"You know, I can see why Rocky dated you. You're the sexiest guy I've ever seen. That's why I was mad, I was jealous that you liked Rocky more than me." she lied through her teeth.

He grinned arrogantly. _He was buying it! Time to turn it up a notch…_

"Can you please stop? This looks like a good place to 'take me' as you put it." she murmured as flirtatiously as she could.

"Of course." he said, his voice heavy. He set her down, and shoved her against the wall. Cece could see a Ty and Rocky in the distance, followed by a squad of people in police uniforms, her mother among them.

She took a deep breath. She only had one shot at this. She kissed him. He kissed back hard and rough and _wrong_, but she forced herself to submit to him.

"Can you drop the knife?" She mumbled seductively.

"What for?" He said, suspiciously.

She thought quick, "I want you to be able to use both your hands."

He dropped the knife, and she discreetly kicked it away. Then she attacked. She bit his lip, which was conveniently located between her teeth, and punched him again, as she brought up her knee colliding into his crotch. Off-balance and in pain, he fell to floor when she kicked him in the shin.

"And that," Cece declared victoriously, "is why you do _not_ mess with Cece Jones"

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it?<strong>

_Here's a challenge for all my lovely reviewers: When you click that review button, instead of typing 'luv it, update', tell me why. __**Why**__ do you love it? __**Why **__do you want me to update? __**How**__ did it make you __**feel**__ (that's the most important one to me). Just something to think about…_

**Updates as follows: Next chapter on Sunday, Epilogue on Monday, so that I can have this story wrapped up before my schoolyear starts on Tuesday.**

**Lastly, if you want to talk to me, about my story, about your story, or about anything really, just pm me.**


	13. Chapter 12 Rocky

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! And remember what I said about reviews! How does it make you **_**feel!**_

**So, after much anticipation on your part, and many small struggles on my part, I finally present to you this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The next few hours seemed like a blur of congratulating Cece, talking to cops about what happened, and finally, gloriously, Danny was arrested, and put on the state's sex offenders list.<p>

_She broke up with_

_him as the carried_

_him away to juvie._

_(He couldn't go to_

_regular prison because_

_he was a minor)_

He yelled violent words and empty threats after her as he went. Her and Cece took a break from Shake It Up! Chicago for a while, spending the rest of their summer vacation in Cece's apartment with their families and Deuce.

_Both were dreading_

_the day when school_

_started, and students_

_asked the fateful question_

"_What did you do this summer?"_

She doesn't tell Deuce about abuse or the rape. Maybe it's because she doesn't want him to think of her as weak. Or maybe it's just because she's not ready to let him in.

_She trusted Danny,_

_and look what he_

_had done to her._

_She wasn't ready to_

_trust another guy._

_Maybe she never would._

He had scarred her, left her jaded and suspicious when it came to love. How could she ever trust again? How could she ever love again?

_Would she ever_

_be the same? Or_

_was this apprehensive,_

_fearful girl here to stay?_

She told him she had broken up with him after what he had tried to do to Cece.

_Which wasn't a lie._

Simply because it appalled her that he would do something like that.

_Also not a lie,_

_but not the whole truth,_

_either._

He held her hand when she cried, or when nightmares of him plagued her dreams. When she told him about what she had said about her, about how he called her a lesbian, about how he said she was stupid, ugly and worthless, he threatened to beat him up.

_She laughed and_

_reminded him that_

_Cece had beaten_

_him to it._

She hasn't laughed in a long time.

_It feels good._

* * *

><p><strong>Only the Epilogue, to be uploaded tomorrow, left! Eeeeeekk!<strong>

**Shout-outs!**

**havefaithhavechocolate**

**Tomorrow's-Today**

**bickering-sidekicks**

**z3stygurl97**

**cute-kayz**

**Coydog22**

**Stormbringer the Mistwolf**

**The Marquee**

**anddd**

**CRocs**

**Thanks again to all**

**my reviewers, keep it up!**


	14. Epilogue

**AN: **

**InsomniaticDreamer (that's me!) proudly presents to you the final installment of Scars. This chapter, which is an Epilogue, wrapping up my loose ends of the story, will be told in 5 different POVs, Cece, Ty, Flynn, Rocky and Deuce, in that order.**

**As I said before, my definite lack of Rocky/Deuce was quite obvious, so, I'll put more into the sequel, kay? I also have a challenge for all my readers at the bottom of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Cece, for once, is truly happy. She almost wishes her dad was here so she could look him in the eye, and say, "Ha, screw you! People do love me," because she feels so loved.<p>

Her mom takes some time off work to be with her family, and they do all sorts of cheesy family things, like initiating a family game night on Saturday, and a family movie night on Sunday.

Monday-Thursdays belong to Rocky, where they both pretend nothing has changed, that Rocky was never abused, and that Cece never told anyone. They talk about boys and music, and dancing, both aware that it's all forced and a lie.

They don't mind, it's easier than facing what happened.

She leaves her Friday nights to Ty, where they sit out on the fire escape, and just _be_. They sit there, staring at the stars, listening to the radio, occasionally dancing when a song they particularly like comes on. Sometimes they talk, but there's no need for words.

When they do talk, it's all playful banter, and none of angsty, serious topics Cece wants to avoid.

_You're worthless, you're ugly, and stupid, and no one will ever love you, _her father's voice rings through her head.

_Shut up, you're wrong,_ she replies silently.

* * *

><p>One night, he takes her to the train station, where a lone saxophone player plays his tune.<p>

_He plays with new gusto_

_when he sees the two_

_of them, two potential_

_customers._

Ty takes her hand, and they slow dance together, losing themselves in each other. He leans in and kisses her, and it feels so _right_, so _perfect,_ that he doesn't stop.

_He loves the way_

_her lips feel against his,_

_the way her body fits_

_perfectly into his._

He pulls away and she's smiling like the sun. He takes her hand and they leave.

_They both throw a dollar_

_into the saxophone player's hat_

_as they go._

* * *

><p>Watching them hurts sometimes, Flynn decides. They're all living a lie, and they all know it. While he cherishes the fact that his small family is closer than ever, he's waiting for the eruption. For the time when happy forgetfulness is gone, and he has to pick up the pieces when the damage is done.<p>

But, maybe it's best to just enjoy the moment while it lasts.

Because sometimes watching them hurts, but sometimes, it's beautiful. He envies them for being able to pretend nothing's changed. He still remembers the days when he knew nothing about the abuse

_How could he not have noticed earlier? That they were pretending to be happy to keep __**him**__ happy? The signs were all there._

He decides not to let it bother him. What would come, would come, and he would have to meet it when it did.

He decides that this is enough for now.

* * *

><p>She's lying through her teeth whenever she talks to him, because she's terrified.<p>

_He can tell, and_

_he wants nothing more_

_than to scream_

_LetMeInLetMeIn!_

_But he doesn't_

Danny haunts her every waking hour, and when she sleeps, he's there, too.

_It's like she_

_can't escape him_

_no matter where she _

_goes or _

_what she does._

She pretends. Pretends life is the same, even though she knows it never will be. It's a sick, twisted lying game.

_But there are_

_much worse games _

_to play._

* * *

><p>Deuce wishes beyond anything that she'll let him it. He can tell there's more to this story. That some part of her is terrified of trusting him. If he were anyone else, he would have never been able to tell, but they've known each other for ages, and he can see right through her façade.<p>

_It's crumbling, her mask is falling apart, but he's already here, ready to pick up the pieces when it collapses._

He stays with her, on the Jones' couch every night, waiting to offer his shoulder for her to cry on when the nightmares wake her up. Cece watches and smiles, and when he holds Rocky's hand, there's an approving look on her pale features.

_He's waiting for her to let him in. But until then, this is enough. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Challenge time (!) ; Can any of you spot the three quotes hidden in this chapter?**

**There is one quote from**_** Mockingjay, **_**the third**_** Hunger Games**_** book,**

**A quote from **_**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire **_**(book, not movie)**_**,**_

**And a quote from a song from _Victorious_.**

_**First person to get all three **_

_**gets a shout-out**_

_**in the first chapter of Burned!**_

**On a more serious note… That's the last chapter of Scars! Wow. I hardly believe it myself. It's all over!**

**Just kidding! The sequel, Burned, will be posted soon! So, some info about the sequel… Updates for it will be even _more_ sporadic then usual, because of school, but i'll post it on Friday after school!**

**I'm going to add in lots of Rocky/Deuce and Ty/Cece fluff, without dismissing the angst/drama that this series is known for. **

**Question: Should I slip in a small amount of Gary Wilde/Georgia Jones (A.k.a. Cece's mom)?**

**I'm looking forward to it almost as much as you are!**

**Shout-outs!**

**TrinitylovesRoshonfreak**

**aerilynblack**

**The Marquee**

**havefaithhavechocolate**

**So, I start school**

**tomorrow...Yikes!**

**Wish me luck!**

**Lots of Love,**

_**InsomniaticDreamer**_


	15. Announcement for Sequel!

Burned has been posted! 


	16. AN

**I'm cleaning out my story list, and deleting the stories I've written that I no longer like.**

**These include,**

**_You Know WHat They Say_**

**_All's Fair In Love And War_**

**_Jealousy_**

**_Madison_**

**and,**

**_Not Just A Dream_**

**I apologize to anyone who enjoyed those stories. if the story you are reading this on is not on the list, it is safe, and this AN will be deleted in a few days.**


End file.
